


Avengers // Spider-man // Marvel One-Shots

by SecondLetterElle



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: British English, British Slang, F/F, F/M, Fluff but no smut, FrostIron - Freeform, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Irish slang, Loki is amazing, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, So no Sidewalks or Trashcans, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondLetterElle/pseuds/SecondLetterElle
Summary: *Ask before you use/repost**Requests Open*Avengers One-Shot Collection!The first chapter is a list of all the one-shots I have posted with small blurbs.





	1. Chapter Key

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say, other than these are Avengers one-shots, just a lot are based around IronDad and SpiderSon because let’s face it, that’s the best thing on the internet. None are related unless labelled Pt1/Pt2 so read in whichever order you want.  
> Happy Reading!

Chapter Key:

1) Sick Day... Trip Day  
In other words, Peter is ill the day Of his class’ trip to Stark Industries.

2) I think I’m going to be sick now  
In other words, the feels after Infinity war is over.

3) Just Been In an Apartment Fire  
In other words, Peter meets the Avengers as Tony Stark’s son.

4) Peter the Office Worker  
In other words, Peter meets the  
Avengers and tries to lie about his identity.

5) Spider-Man Needs a Cuddle  
In other words, 6 year-old Peter had a nightmare.

6) Receptionist Struggles  
In other words, Peter gets embarrassed by Tony.

7) Baby-Boy  
In other words, Peter gets busted with his boyfriend.

8) Snow Days  
In other words, Peter bakes brownies for Mr. Stark.

9) I’m sorry Petey  
In other words, the Avengers ship Peter with all his friends.

10) Pietro better run... fast  
In other words, Pietro shouldn’t flirt with Thor’s daughter.

11) Inside the Stone  
In other words, Peter is sad, Quill spills a secret and Groot is... Groot.

12) Father’s Day  
In other words, Peter really, really, really wants to know what Tony has planned.

13) Prom Night  
In other words, Peter is awkward, and Michelle has an adorable little brother.

14) Sassy Wedding Rehersal  
In other words, Tony has Peter as his best man.

15 & 16) SPIDER!  
In other words, Peter is quite the prankster.

17) Real Name Please  
In other words, Dr. Strange hates being called Mr.

18) N.O. Spells No!  
In other words, Loki really wants a cat and has to persuade Tony.

19) Dr. Stephanie Rogers (WW2)  
In other words, a Stucky Gender-bend.

20) Bloody Noses  
In other words, Steve is rude and Peter protects Tony with his super-strength.


	2. Sick Day... Trip Day

**-** **IronDad & Spiderson**  
**-Implied Stony**  
**-Domestic Avengers**

"Argh..." Peter groaned from his place swaddled up under the endless amounts of blankets,

"Mr. Parker, Miss Potts has requested you get ready for school now." The unimaginably loud voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y seemingly screamed in his ear,

"Nooo..." He groaned out, his voice raspy and his nose running, feeling all the vibrations of the busy floors around him,

"Shall I inform Miss Potts you are sick?" Peter let out another painful groan and stuffed his head under his covers,

"She has been told." F.R.I.D.A.Y informed him, a small ting in the air letting him know she had put their interaction on hold.

"Peter come on!" He suddenly heard Pepper's voice outside of his door,

"No slacking!" She called, knocking harshly,

"Ugh..." He mumbled, grabbing his duvet and top blanket, cocooning himself inside of them as he stumbled over to his door, cracking it open and wincing at the amount of light coming in,

"You're really sick!" She seemed surprised, letting herself the rest of the way in, instantly checking over his temperature, although his bright red face, messy hair, drooping eyes and runny nose made him look obviously sick.

"And you most definitely cannot go to school like that." She ordered sternly, turning the semi-conscious boy around forcefully.

"Bu-bu-t-t... Dec-th-an." Pepper sighed, feeling a pang of sympathy for the boy she'd unofficially adopted, knowing he really wanted to go to decathlon with Ned and MJ,

"No. Absolutely not mister, back to bed this instant." She spoke firmly but corralled him gently, managing to get him curled up under the covers once again, and set off to find Bruce, he could no doubt get Peter some medicine.

It didn't take her long to find the said doctor, as he always had an eight o'clock cup of tea in the avengers living room before he started his work at half past, and at that moment, it was quarter past, so she had plenty of time to find him.

"Hello Steve!" She chirped, staying optimistic, Peter just had the flu, se was sure he'd be fine in a few days maximum,

"Hello Miss Potts." He nodded his head on his way past, a towel on his shoulder and dressed in work out gear for the morning, it was obvious where he was going.

"Bruce?" She asked kindly, sitting herself across the coffee table from the man,

"Yes?" He asked in reply, looking up from his medical journal,

"Peter seems to have the flu, or a bad cold perhaps, would you mind checking him out?" The man simp shrugged in response,

"Is he awake?" She nodded slowly,

"Well... yes, but barely. He has a raging temperature, runny nose and confused speech, not to mention tired." Bruce nodded,

"Sounds just like he's got the bad end of a bug, nothing unusual at all. It's probably just the spider genes that are causing his body to force into hibernation to heal, an instinct humans do not share in this day and age." She nodded, this all sounded very reasonable and she was glad there was no reason to panic, except for when he woke up, he'd be mad he missed decathlon and school for those few days.

The first half of the day went well for Ned, even though Peter was on radio silence every time he texted or called, which made him worry, but he pushed it to the back of his mind for he only had decathlon and a few blocks to go before he could call in on Stark Industries on his way home to check up on his friend.

"Hey loser." MJ greeted him, if that could be called a greeting in the first place, when he walked in, and he sat comfortably across from her, her head buried in a book,

"Where's Peter?" She asked, still not moving her head an inch to actually look at him,

"Dunno, he won't answer his phone." She glanced at him over the spine of the book for a moment, before slamming it loudly and easily grabbing the attention of the other club members,

"Where's Penis, today huh? Too scared to come to school?" Ned rolled his eyes and turned away from Flash's taunts, looking at MJ to start her speech before their practice, thinking Flash was just on the team to:  
A) Skip class  
and  
B) Taunt Peter

"So, Mr. Harrington says as we won nationals we will be going on a surprise afternoon for a short tour at Stark Industries." For someone Ned knew was personally obsessed with Black Widow, she seemed awfully calm,

"Surprise afternoon?" Flash asked, eyeing up the clock,

"Yep. I've already got your parental permission, let's go." Mr. Harrington ushered them all out of the classroom until they reached a minibus, making them all get on and sit with their partners and were on the road before he finally began to explain,

"Sorry there was such a rush, we were on the late side." He paused to glare at Flash, but didn't point him out specifically,

"So, I've organised for your last half of the day to be a comprehensive tour of the lower labs at Stark Industries." He grinned, all the students around him giddy with excitement that they could see their favourite superheroes and meet all the scientists that work for Tony Stark! But Ned felt a sinking feeling in his chest, if Peter was skipping school to work there today, it was possible they would see him.

"Hey loser." Usually a comment like that might have come from Flash, but Ned wasn't necessarily surprised it came from MJ,

"What?" He asked as she slipped into the seat next to him that would usually be filled with Peter,

"Where's Parker?" She asked, pulling a completely new book from her bag as she spoke,

"I dunno." He shrugged, not sharing his thoughts on the Stark Industries problem they were about to have,

"Huh."

The rest of the drive was silent from the entire bus as they all scrambled around in their bags for pens and their papers or notecards that they could get signed by the Avengers if they saw them.

"Come on." MJ ushered the group of girls who were in awe of the view out of the bus window out of the bus entirely, Ned being the last one off behind her,

"So I guess you'll finally stop being friends with Penis when his 'Internship' is fake!" Flash taunted, but MJ just shook her head at him- now was not the time to stood to his level,

"I feel so bad for you Flash, I'd hate to have to climb up your ego and fall down to your IQ every time you talk, no wonder you're always out of class on injuries." Cindy laughed loudly at the joke, peeling herself away from where she stood next to Flash,

"Now now, no more banter from any of you!" Mr. Harrington ordered, a young lady with a bright smile and skip in her step walking up to the group, a set of lanyards hanging on her arm,

"Hello everybody!" She cheered,

"I'm Emily, a tour guide here in Stark Industries." She paused as a little chatter ensued, before continuing again,

"Each of you will get a lanyard, but it will not allow you in any of the elevators without the permission of a worker." She explained, beginning to hand them out,

"There are ten levels of clearance here at SI, level one is dubbed 'Guest' clearance for obvious reasons. Then levels two to four are Omega clearance for the interns and cleaners. Levels five to eight are Delta clearance for all the workers, level nine is Beta clearance for the avengers and level ten is Alpha clearance, for Tony Stark and Pepper Potts." After she'd finished her short explanation, all the class had their lanyards around their necks, and went forwards one at a time through the scanner, F.R.I.D.A.Y announcing their level of clearance as they paused through.

Little did they know as they slowly climbed higher and higher, all Flash's raving about Peter coving for his lie by not attending the trip, they got closer and closer to the truth...

"Friii-e." Peter groaned, his voice cracked, but he was feeling much better than he had been this morning,

"Yes Peter?" The robotic voice asked,

"Where's Pep-" He paused to sniffle his nose,

"-per?" As he waited for his response, he stumbled out of his bed and pulled the top blanket as a shawl around him, his red pyjama bottoms and top not warm enough on the cold day,

"She is having coffee with Miss Romanoff on floor ten, shall I start a voice chat?" He shook his head, grumbling 'no, I'll go myself' before taking off out of his room,

"Elevator Fri." He ordered, his mind one-track as he stood looking around nervously, he did not want to be roped down to 'play' with Tony today,

"Here you are Peter." She said just as the doors dinged open,

"Thanks, floor ten please." He asked,

"And thanks again." He added on the end, feeling bad, even if she was just an AI, that e wasn't being nicer to her,

"My pleasure Peter." She said finally, her comforting voice going quiet in the even colder elevator.

"Ugh..." Peter coughed, sniffling his nose again, pulling the blanket firmly around his body, most defiantly looking like a sick child, but he really needed to be at decathlon practice, or at least permission to drop his question set off to Ned beforehand, so the pair didn't get in trouble with MJ for forgetting them... again.

"May I warn you Peter-" F.R.I.D.A.Y didn't get a chance to finish as he turned the final corner onto the long stretch of marble flooring with one door, the one to the level ten cafeteria, but also a two-way corridor, and guess who was coming up the other end?

Midtown High Decathlon Team.

With his infinitely slower reflexes and thought processes, both parties had very much noticed each other before Peter could think to get away,

"Peter Parker?" Mr. Harrington asked, mystified,

"Mr. Parker?" The tour guide asked, confused as to his sick state,

"Peter?" MJ was not shocked, instead confused at his current state, but her expression was more... deadpan? He didn't know if that was the right word, but he sure had a sarcastic comment coming.

"Puny Parker?" That one was, low and behold, a comment from Flash,

"Uh..." Peter sniffled, feeling his droopy eyes snap open wide,

"...Hi?" His statement came out much more like a question,

"Why are you of all people here? Looking like that!" Flash jeered, stepping to the front of the crowd,

"I have an internship here." Peter answered dumbly,

"Cut It Parker, we all know you're lying, you probably begged in the cold until you were so sick they took you to the med bay!" Peter flinched, that was a low one,

"Just another charity case." He looked down, glaring at his bare feet, he wasn't a charity case, right? Right.

"I am NOT a charity case!" Peter finally had it in him to defend himself, and he would have blamed it on momentary insanity due to his illness, but he did it, and there was no going back,

"Huh?" Flash pushes him back, causing him to stumble,

"What'd you say to me, Penis Parker?" MJ stepped forwards to stand up for him, Ned just behind, but suddenly, over Flash's head there was a tall, muscled shadow,

"What did you just say son?" It was Steve, Peter sighed in relief,

"N-No-Nothing..." Flash stumbled over his words, scooting back over to the crowd,

"Kid, are you okay?" Tony pulled the child under his arm, flush to his side, the boy's head resting on his chest as his eyes dropped again,

"Y-Yeah." Peter murmured quietly, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep,

"I think this trip is over." Steve said firmly, gesturing them towards the elevator,

"What? No fair!" Flash protested, but was silenced by a deadly look from Tony,

"No one bullies my son."

Needless to say, Flash never bullied Peter again.


	3. I think I’m going to be sick Now

**-IronDad & Spiderson**  
**-After Infinity War**

"Mr. Stark!" Peter reformed in an instant, having been in constant struggle the days he was forced further and further into the soul stone,

"Kid!" Tony let out a cry of relief, flinging his arms around the young boy, forcing himself to not cry, he had to stay strong, he was Iron Man!

"M-Mr. Stark-" Peter had opened his eyes from his screams of pure agony and terror as he hugged his mentor, looking towards where Doctor Strange was stumbling off the ground, cuts adorning his face from his reform,

"Hey, it's cool dude." Quill- yes Quill, we couldn't exactly have two Peters, now could we- helped him stand, Strange’s golden 'sling ring' clutched preciously into his hand,

"The kid- oh thank god." He breathed out at the sight of the young and old men in front of him, neither wanting to let go,

"I don't want to let go Mr. Stark." Peter mumbled into his shirt as Tony tried to pull away,

"I'm so scared to let go." He confessed, terrified he would let go and disappear again,

"You're not going anywhere kid. I'm going to protect you forever." Tony hugged him tighter, easing the boy out of his grip to standing on his own swaying feet, a few stale cuts and bruises littering his body, but that was not his concern, everyone had cuts and bruises, it was the scared, painful look he gave the world they were on... Titan.

"Don't let me go Mr. Stark, please don't let me go again." He begged, clutching desperately for the man who had held him in his last moments, who had cried as he dissipated into the air,

"I won't kid, I won't, I'm here, I'm not leaving you." He held his arm over the kids shoulders, keeping him tucked to his chest as they weakly stumbled towards Doctor Strange,

"Hey spider kid, it'll be okay." Quill reassured, patting his shoulder gently, still aiding Strange in standing,

"Now let's go home, hey?" Strange suggested, laughing weakly, as his hands flopped dramatically, making a slack, optical of a circle, the place he knew would win the battle in mind- Wakanda,

"Jump as soon as I'm-" He didn't even finish his sentence as he dropped through the portal with Quill, Tony leading the shaking Peter through as he did so, nearly dropping him in the rush of colours that invaded his vision,

"Stark?" He groaned, feeling Peter still in his grasp as he lay on the scorched grass, Natasha above him,

"We're home kid." He told the spider-boy beside him, both simultaneously standing in shaky legs,

"Rocket, Groot!" Quill seemed genuinely excited to reunite with his team,

"Where were you?" Thor asked, it clicking that the two half's of the groups were together,

"A planet called Titan, we saw the future and how the battle would be won, and we fought Thanos before he got here." Strange filled in, the fresh, earth air rejuvenating all their senses,

"Oh god, Mr. Stark, I think I'm going to be sick now." Peter muttered, falling backwards into his butt, Tony's arm around his shoulders sliding away as he hung his head low, the mask still covering his face,

"You wouldn't be the first." Natasha gestured towards Bucky, who had been one of the first to disappear, who was emptying his guts next to Steve, into a shrub,

"Oh-" he scrambled towards a bush, throwing up into it until all he could manage was a dry heave, and he slumped backwards, feeling two metal hands under his armpits, lifting him back to his feet,

"Your Aunt is going to murder me Peter." Tony told him as the silence between the large group of heroes stretched on,

"Peter? Who's- why is there a kid here?" Steve asked accusingly, thinking the suit was familiar,

"Hey Cap... I'm that kid- ya know? Spider-man? The guy from Queens." He had become drowsy but was not being held up by Tony anymore,

"Tony how old is he?"

"I'm Sixteen." Peter answered for himself, huffing,

"Tony! You could get SUED! He could have died Tony!" Bruce cut in,

"I squashed you with a utility truck!" Steve burst out with in despair,

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Peter is a genius, just like me, but unlike me, he was bitten by a radioactive spider and got super powers, he's got a concussion, he's not helpless!" Tony defended them, seeing Peter begin to cower back into himself,

"And shut up!" Tony shouted, flinching himself when he saw how it affected Peter, but it was the only way to stop the arguing.

"Sensory Overload from his powers." Strange said, always having to be the all-knowing one,

"I-I'm sorry... Sta-Tony." Steve said, reaching out his hand for Tony to shake.

It wasn't just an apology for Peter, it was an apology for the way they acted, and a truce for what was to come in the aftermath of the click.


	4. Just Been In an Apartment Fire

**-IronDad & Spiderson**

It had been a long day for Peter, Flash had been shooting snide comments about him all day, to which none of the teachers had bat an eyelid to, as per usual.

However, his so called 'guardian angel' MJ, the only person on the planet that could ever shut Flash up with a look, was away visiting her family in England.

So Peter was alone for the majority of the day, only seeing Ned at lunch and babbling on about 'Star Wars' until they were sent for clean up duty in the kitchens.

He hated that Flash put his name on that list.

But he could hardly refuse little old Margret when she had mentioned it to them, so he went every Friday and offered his services.

And after the whole classic ordeal of high school, he spent three hours assisting the Fire Department at an apartment building, saving some foster kids and their foster parents.

So yeah, Peter was tired. He had a thick burn under his eye and it stung more than he would like to admit.

Though, he thought, now he could have a relaxing weekend with his Dad and Pepper, working in the labs, swinging around the tower, watching movies, all his favourite things rolled into two days.

"Hey Karen, call me a car, would you?" He asked his AI through his prototype StarkWatch,

"Mr. Stark's self-driving StarkTech car is currently driving to your location." She informed him through his headphones, before continuing to blast ACDC in his hears at full volume,

"Here it is. Please enjoy your ride." She said as a shiny black car pulled up beside him, the passenger door swinging open as an invitation for him to hop in.

"Thanks Karen." He smiled, typing in his destination in his StarkWatch and pulling his seatbelt on, sitting back as they drove.

The streets were fairly quiet, for Queens, as rush hour had just about ended and the emergency services attending the fire call had all driven off.

"K?" He asked suddenly,

"Yes Junior?" He cringed at the nickname his Dad had no doubt set,

"What do you think will happen to Queens when I leave? Like for... college?" The AI was silent for a moment,

"Well, Junior, my systems data shown in a graph-" he cut her off quickly,

"No. No... not the graphs, like, will they all be okay?" He didn't know what he expected from the AI, she didn't have feelings nor a understanding of human nature,

"Yes. I do." She said without any of her usual ramblings, making Peter smile, maybe it wouldn't be so bad,

"We have arrived." This time, the voice was not Karen, but FRIDAY, his father's AI, proving to him that they had just pulled up in the Starks' private garage,

"Thank you girls." He nodded his head, stepping out the automatically opened door, flinging as it closed with a thud behind him, the sound louder to him than normal humans,

"Shall I take you to your personal floor Junior?" FRIDAY asked once he had gotten into the elevator.

He frowned, not her too?

"Ye-" He paused, his mind flitting to the crispy suit draped over his Chemistry books in his bag.

"No. To my Dad." I told her, seeing the sixtieth floor button lighting up in my peripheral, and groaning, we were on floor minus one.

One good thing about Stark Towers, while the elevators had no music, they were quick compared to other elevators, and he was only in there for a few minutes before he had arrived many floors up the building.

He spotted a room with the windows tinted and assumed his Dad had holed up in there with coffee and a project to get away from Pepper who was no doubt trying to make him go to presentations at colleges or other science and tech companies.

Peter slung his bag off his shoulder, unzipping it as he pressed his back against the door to open it,

"Hey Dad, I kinda turned my suit into a tortilla chip-" He paused as he turned, his eyes widening substantially.

What he had assumed was a harmless project, was actually the Avengers.

Boy, was he so screwed now.

"I-Uh..." Peter stood, his mouth parted slightly and his eyes wide,

"Hey kiddo." Tony laughed awkwardly at Peter from the other side of the meeting room,

"Who is this?" A bulky blond asked tentatively, a man easily recognised as Steve Rogers, or Captain America,

"Tony?" A red-haired woman demanded, looking between to two stunned people,

"Oh... well, you see-" Tony took five or so long strides to be standing with Peter, his arm around his sons shoulders protectively,

"He called you Dad." Steve pointed out dumbly,

"Yup." Peter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,

"Peter Stark." He introduced himself with a tiny wave,

"Hold on, suit?" A second blond finally joined in the conversing, again, easily recognisable as Clint Barton, or Hawkeye,

"Stark? Your son is a vigilante?" Tony seemed surprised that they were surprised,

"Yup, Underoos is my son." He replied, denying the face anyone spoke of the suit,

"Underoos? Peter is the spider kid from Berlin." Everyone glanced towards the scientist at the back of the room, his salt and pepper hair making him look older than he was,

"I crushed him with a jet bridge!" Steve suddenly burst out with in distress, thinking Tony would find a way to create another rift between them,

"It's all good Captain, I heal quick." Peter gestured to his uninjured body,

"Just been in an apartment fire." He felt his cheek, only a tiny cut where his huge burn had resided just twenty minutes ago,

"WHAT?" They all demanded, and Peter knew this weekend would be filled with the Avengers babying him.


	5. Peter the Office Worker

**-IronDad & Spiderson (again)**   
**-Domestic Avengers**

"Hey Mr. Stark, I was wondering-" Peter pushed the door open with his back, his headphones still plugged into his ears,

"Oh, hi." He froze at the sight of the Avengers lounging about along a few sofas and in the kitchen,

"Hello." A red-haired woman greeted him defensively as he pulled out his headphones, letting them hang over the ended of his shirt,

"Umm... I just need to get some... uh- papers, yeah, papers!" He stuttered, going to grab a random stack from the other side of the room,

"I've never seen you around before, how do you know Tony?" One that I knew as Captain America, or Steve Rogers, asked,

"I'm his intern?" My statement sounded like a question, but I was too preoccupied with not accidentally stealing Mr. Stark's blueprints, so just unimportant documents were in my pile,

"Was that a question or an answer?" Another joked, but Peter did not respond, all the light in the fully open room with floor-to-ceiling Windows was starting to get to him.

Mr. Stark usually dimmed them so he didn't get a sensory overload, but he doubted the Avengers would let him,

"Junior, Karen is sensing your elevated heart rate, shall I dim the light?" Damn JARVIS.

"S-Sure." If they weren't already, now all eyes were on Peter,

"Your name is Junior?" Steve asked,

"No. I'm Peter, Peter Parker." He introduced himself at last.

"Kid? Was that you I heard coming in?" Tony's voice echoed from the closest hallway,

"Yes Mr. Stark!" Peter called back awkwardly, his paper sorting momentarily paused, his heart beating holes in his chest,

"What's this? The four hundredth time I have to tell you Mr. Stark makes me feel old! I'm sure you're doing it to annoy me." He grumbled, stomping into the kitchen and beelining for the coffee maker, his path meaning he did not see the Avengers lounging in the open living room,

"Anyways, I wanted you to come down and help me in the lab, cool? Thought we could put Star Wars on in the background or somethin' you know?" Peter gulped,

"Sure, but-" He replied with a bit more snap than he had originally intended,

"No need to sass me kiddo, I have enough for both of us. Remember to call your annoyingly attractive aunt and tell her Happy'll drop you back after school on Monday-" He suddenly span on his heels to face Peter, stunned at what he saw,

"Oh."

"Oh?" Peter echoed,

"Yeah, Oh." Tony grew a smirk, walking around the island to reach his so called intern, slinging his arm around his shoulders haphazardly,

"Hey guys, didn't know you were here, this is Peter-"

"You called his Mom attractive." Clint blurted,

"Is he your son?" Steve added suspiciously,

"He called my aunt attractive actually, and I prefer not to think about it." Peter stuck his tongue out in exaggerated disgust, making Tony laugh, reeling backwards slightly at the force of his outburst,

"So he's not your son?" Natasha clarified,

"Well, biologically, no, but who cares, he's mine and that's that."


	6. Spiderman Needs a Cuddle

**-IronDad & Spiderson**  
_(I swear I'll do something different)_  
**-Kid!Peter**

**-Stony**

"Mr. Stark?" Tony groaned, rolling to the side, it was very possibly four am, who was trying to disturb him now? He made a mental note to fire them later.

"Hmmm?"

"Mr. Stark." The voice sounded... young, and scared, Tony's eyes fluttering open to Peter- his kid, as he called him, standing by his bedside awkwardly, his face tear stained and his eyes swelled up,

"Peter? Peter what's wrong?" He asked urgently, his mind instantly awake and looking over the child for injuries,

"I'm okay Mr. Stark... it's just-" The little boy paused for a moment,

"-Spiderman needs a cuddle." He murmured, a faint blush on his cheeks as he pouted, glancing away,

"Kid, come 'ere." Tony pulled him up onto his chest, laying back down on the comfortable mattress,

"Don't ever be afraid okay?" He said,

"What's the point in living if you're so afraid to die?" Tony knew his words had little to no effect on the rapidly tiring six year-old, but he said them anyways, if only to get them off his chest,

"I thought you'd-" Peter paused to yawn,

"-Tried to unadopt me Mr. Stark..." He tried desperately to put his arms all the way around Tony, but failed and simply settled for his comfort,

"In your dream?" He prompted the boy,

"N-No... In Spider-Man's dream..." And he was out, his breathing shallower and rhythmic, his light heartbeat against Tony's side,

"Mhmm... Peter?" It was Steve, rolling over to look at his family,

"Come on." Steve yawned, pulling the brunettes towards him, Peter cocooned in his net of safety and all three of them could confidently say it was the best night's sleep they'd gotten in a long time.


	7. Receptionist Struggles

**-Implied IronDad & Spiderson**

Peter hadn't been to the tower in what felt like weeks, but, had only been, in fact, three days.

Now, to most people, that wasn't much, and even to Peter, it was a fairly small amount considering his already busy schedule of school, grocery shopping, studying, homework and patrols.

But this time- this time three days was an eternity.

All of finals had ended for that year and school would be out in a week, so Peter, being the ever lazy teenager he was at heart, had knocked school studying and homework off his schedule in one go.

Of course, he still had to register at school, but then he was let into a pretty much free period where most of his peers (not friends, he didn't have many of those still) hung out around the fields, bleachers or in empty classrooms.

All Peter had to do was register, go to the bathroom and sneak out, arrive back just in time to sign out and tadaaa! He didn't have to go to school!

While this loop of patrols during school was happening he knew full well Tony was having renovations, staff hire, new interns, the works.

He knew Tony would be under a lot of stress and didn't want to disturb the workings of Pepper, so he told them previously he'd be chilling and taking a break for a few days.

Tiny was reluctant not to have his science buddy, but settled for inviting Bruce up to work with him more, and Pepper was thrilled Peter would finally take time to get sleep and watch tv like a normal teenager. So much so, she gave May a StarkScreen to watch all their movies on. Ultra 4K. It was amazing to May, and she couldn't say thank you enough.

And so, the moment he walked through the doors, and smelt a new fragrant overuse of perfume, he felt a pang of longing to be back with Mr. Stark and Pepper, having his shared living and late nights in the lab.

"Hello!" Peter chirped at the two new security guards, who, just like the last two, made no sign that they even recognised him.

"Good Afternoon, how may I help you here at Stark Industries today?" It was a short lady, with bright green eyes and her blond hair in a neat ponytail,

"Hello! Just to go through the scanners." Peter said, already turning away from the reception desk,

"Oh, I'm sorry, the scanners are out of operation today, we are entering people manually. Please may I have your colour and clearance ID?" Slightly irritated, but not enough to put a damper on his happy mood, Peter looked to the back of his badge,

"Umm... Red and Blue... Alpha 03?" He asked, confused, FRIDAY always just called his name, giving him a welcome back message, nothing more, nothing less. He assumed now, that this was Tony's doing, as he had a custom card,

"I'm sorry? Red or Blue?" She asked, usually you only had one colour,

"No, both." Peter replied, sliding her the lanyard over the minimalist desk,

"I'm going to have to ask you to step aside while I call Mr. Hogan down." She gestured off to a row of empty chairs,

"Come on-" He glanced at her name tag,

"-Brenda, just let me through, please." She shook her head with vigour,

"I'm sorry, Red and Blue doesn't exist and Alpha o'three hasn't been assigned, only Mr. Stark and Miss. Potts have o'one and o'two." Peter rolled his eyes adorably,

"But it has, because I have it! Look, FRIDAY recognises me, she even has a Parker Protocol. Just ask." He begged, gesturing wildly around,

"The new FRIDAY system hasn't been installed down here yet, hence the inactive scanners." She told him with a sigh,

"Mr. Hogan has been called from floor three, so please, wait right there." It was getting annoying, Peter had only just learnt all the names of the old receptionists, why did Tony have to go and hire more?

"Brenda, what seems to be the problem?" Happy asked, strolling up and standing next to Peter at the desk,

"This boy, Mr. Hogan, has a fake badge, Alpha 03." Happy looked Peter up and down, deciding how much to mess with the boy, but upon his large bags and tired expression, he decided to give him a little laugh,

"Peter! It's good to see you back." That was true, everyone had missed Stark Jr,

"His badge is completely legit, this is Mr. Stark, the Junior, you know, Tony Stark's son?" Brenda made a very good goldfish expression, and Peter broke a tiny smile,

"Isn't that right FRIDAY?" He asked to ceiling,

"Mr Stark is on his way down to meet Mr Stark Junior right this moment." Happy nodded strongly, winking at Brenda,

"Have a nice day."


	8. Baby-Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t ship Spideypool, this is a request! (My first, yay!)
> 
> *Beware, this is more adult content than my usual family-friendly stuff*

**-Spideypool**  
 **-Make-outs/** **Implied** **sex**  
 **-Mild Swearing/ Bad language**  
 **-Stony Superfamily**

"Hey baby boy, pepperoni or chicken?" Wade asked, wandering in a hoodie and jeans out of the kitchen, staring down the takeout menu,

"Mmm... can we just go tikka?" Peter asked from where he was strewn across Wade's sofa, his bag dropped at the apartment door and his chemistry book in his hands,

"Sure. Sounds good." Wade smiled, picking up his phone and pressing 1 on speed dial. Peter grinned, shaking his head slowly,

"Hello, yes this is Wade. Yep, the usual. Thanks!" He hung up quickly, and slid over to where his boyfriend was laying, lifting him up and onto his lap as he sat,

"I missed you all day." He mumbled softly, kissing Peter's neck,

"Me too, Tiger." He groaned, leaning down and cupping Wade's face with his small hands, taking his lips slowly, stretching out the moment,

"Mmph... baby boy..." Wade grinned into the kiss and his hands found Peter's hips, his fingers running up and down the others torso.

Peter moaned and his hands became lost in Wade's hair, tugging and pulling as the two became flush against each other, Peter straddling over Wade, pushing him back into the sofa.

They kiss became a battle for dominance, escalating quickly. Peter's shifting became wild and his hair flipped to the wrong side, his shirt riding up to his pecks, Wade's hands all over his stomach and squeezing his butt,

"Careful sugar." Peter teased Wade from his heavy breaths, one hand resting tentatively over the older boy's shirt hem.

Wade locked eyes with Peter, grinning sadistically,

"Are you asking me pizza or sex?" He mused, and Peter giggled, his cheeks blushing deeply,

"You taste better than pizza." Wade shrugged, lifting his baby-boy up, carrying them into the bedroom as their kissing ensued more and more...

  
Peter groaned loudly, attempting to bury himself further into Wade's thin white sheets,

"Why do you insist on such thin sheets?" He asked Wade, who was wandering out of the bathroom, shirtless in a pair of red sweatpants,

"Because then I can see your sexy ass through the sheets." He joked,

"And those hips, mhm, you look so good." Peter rolled his eyes at the comments, knowing Wade could see his entire naked form under the sheets, but he didn't care, it was nothing the man hadn't seen before anyways.

"By the way, your phone went off a minute ago." The older man said, leaving the bedroom to presumably pick up the pizza that had been dropped at the door a few minutes after they went into the bedroom.

Peter took a few minutes before he reached out blindly for his phone, grabbing it easily from the nightstand, which was really two cardboard boxes taped together.

He stared blankly at the screen for a moment while his eyes adjusted, only to see twenty two texts from his Dad, and fourteen calls from his Pops.

He was so screwed when he got home.

But until then, no one would bother him here, he hoped.

"Karen?" He asked suddenly, his phone screen shining to life again,

"Yes Peter?"

"Can Dad you know... see my location with my-" There was suddenly a pounding knock at the door,

"OPEN UP!" Oh god, Peter scrambled to cover himself as he heard the door being thrown open, and in all but a moment, he was sat, the sheets bundled up to cover his privates, looking shocked at his Dad and Pops,

"Umm... hey guys." Peter laughed awkwardly, and his Pops looked terrified, this was the last thing he had expected from his seventeen year-old son,

"Well shit." Dad swore, lightly for him, but was still given a reprimanding glare from his husband,

"You spent the night with a girl." Dad said, stating the situation bluntly,

"You know kid, it's customary for the man in the relationship to take the girl to his bed for their first-" he gestured to Peter,

"-Hullabaloo."

Peter grew very red, and subtly tried to reach for his clothes,

"Good thing I'm not a girl then. Honestly, I'm flattered, my mother always said I had a successful feminine side, I even went through a princess phase, you know, grew long hair, adored pink." Peter cursed heavily, and Pops gave him a heavy glare, his mouth of a sailor was not helping his case,

"Wade." Peter groaned, running a hand through his hair with a groan, of course he hadn't left yet,

"Mhm, keep going baby boy, just like last night." Peter's face went bright red, and he quickly snatched up his shirt, pulling it on, before Wade could make a comment about nudity,

"A guy?" Dad seemed confused,

"Peter, son, are you-" Wade cut him off,

"Gay? Peter is so gay he should have a rainbow spider suit for parades." Peter hit Wade on the arm harshly, not that his boyfriend was standing next to him, and possibly ruining his relationship with his fathers,

"Ow! Violence! I feel violated!"

"Wade, shut up." He said as the other man began to grumble about violence,

"Peter, get dressed, we're having a long talk about this son." Pops used his Captain America tone, and Peter obeyed, he was already in enough trouble for staying out all night, so he settled for pulling on his underwear and jeans, grabbing his phone and wandering cautiously out of the bedroom.

They were still there, looking about at the rundown apartment, Dad trying to explain to Pops that is isn't as bad as it looks, but failing. Pops is very old fashioned and did not like the idea of what Peter was doing.

"Hey guys." Peter looked up, his brown eyes wide with apologies,

"So, Peter, you're gay." Dad stated simply, and Peter nodded,

"Y-Yeah."

"Son, you didn't have to hide this from us. Come on, do we look Homophobic?" Pops asked teasingly, and the obvious answer was no, because Pops and Dad were two gay, married men.

"Sorry." He mumbled softly,

"And this Wade character, what's going on here? Is he just... because you couldn't tell us or-"

"No! No! Wade is my boyfriend Pops! We're actually dating, like properly." He insisted, waving his hands to stop his father from thinking bad, bad thoughts,

"Awww, sweetie, how cute." Wade commented, walking from the bedroom and into the kitchen, the sound of his opening a pizza box evident in the background,

"Baby-boy, we never touched the pizza, you're mean, giving me a sex ultimatum. Who wouldn't want this delicious pizza?" Peter groaned, this was going to be a long day.


	9. Snow Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request! I personally don’t like Starker, but I didn’t mind writing it too much.

-Starker

-Fluff (little bit of kissing)

-Implied Sex

"And due to the dangerous conditions, everyone is under NYPD orders to stay inside." Peter groaned as he switched off the TV, he had come offer to Tony's on Friday night, for a movie date, and it was Tuesday, and he was still here.

The clouds outside rolled the world into a pure white abyss, and Peter was unrealistically worried for Tony, who had gone out to see if he could assist anyone stupid enough to go out, and who may have injured themselves or be in trouble.

He heard an occasional whirr of his suit as he presumably flew past, but nothing more,

"JARVIS, what food does Mr. Stark have here?" He asked, finally sitting up from the sofa,

"Many things, including baking ingredients and pre-made meals." The AI answered in a jolly tone, and Peter was pleasantly surprised.

"Okay then. Operation caring boyfriend, initiate." He laughed at that one, it sounded like something his best friend Ned would say.

Ned. He missed all his friends. MJ, Gwen and Harry included.

But he couldn't bring himself to tell them what was going on between him and Mr. Stark, whatever it was, so they didn't know he was stuck here.

It's not like they'd be going over to his house anytime soon.

There was a huge age gap between the two, and that was what Peter was self-conscious of. Peter had recently turned eighteen, a year past the legal age of consent for New York, but there was still a huge power imbalance between the two.

Sure, Peter was set to inherit Oscorp, as his father was the co-founder and the now dead Dr. Curt Conners had no living relatives, so the whole thing would be his.

But until he turned twenty one, he didn't get a penny.

Harry, of course, owned the Osborne company now that his father was dead, and it made Peter laugh how they had become friends, unknowing to their company rivalries.

"So, the question is JARVIS, Brownies or Cookies? Which does he like more?"

"Brownies, Mr. Parker." Brownies it was then.

He set about and made the batter with flour, sugar, coco powder, golden syrup, chocolate flakes, eggs, milk and put the tray in the pre-heated oven to cook.

He knew they would only take twenty minutes and brewed a fresh pot of coffee, tidied the huge sofa and created a next of blankets and pillows.

He set the two steaming mugs of coffee down, and set about taking the Brownies from the oven, then the tin, and finally in nice even squares on a plate, next to the coffee.

"Argh!" Peter looked up suddenly from his phone, and nearly laughed, Tony looked like a huge snowball!

"Come on!" Tony grunted and his suit began to heat itself up with a slight glow, letting Tony step out the front,

"Jesus!" He huffed, pulling off his soaked black shirt; tossing it to the side haphazardly,

"Hey Stark, come sit." Peter patted an opening in his nest next to him,

"Pete, did you make these?" He asked, picking up a brownie,

"Mhm, of course!" He smiled proudly,

"May taught me how to bake." He explained, snuggling up to Tony's side under the blanket,

"Coffee too? Am I dying?" He teased as the much younger boy yawned,

"Just relatively." He replied, taking a small bite of his own brownie,

"You're amazing, you know that Pete?" He shrugged,

"You'd be the first to have that opinion." He said sadly, more to himself than his affair,

"Don't ever say that about yourself, Pete!" Tony huffed, lifting the boy onto his lap, Peter's hand either side of his arc reactor, Tony's keeping him up on his hips.

"Sorry." Peter mumbled, flicking a small strand of hair out of his face with a gesture of the head.

It was in that moment Tony remembered how young and probably hormonal Peter was. Eighteen to his what, forty two? By the time Peter was thirty six and a proper adult looking over the world and in a position to have kids or be married, he'd be eighty four. And that thought scared him.

Would Peter still want this relationship when he married an eighty year-old man?

"Tony?" Tony looked up from his trance at the boy,

"What's wrong?" He asked in his cute, high pitched voice,

"I'm forty two Pete..." He trailed off,

"Well, Yeah, and then you'll be forty three, and the year after that forty for, and the year after that-" Tony cut the boy off with a peck on the lips, both of them blushing wildly from one short interaction,

"But think Pete, think. Whenever you want to get married at like... thirty, I'll be eighty! I'll be in a retirement home or something!" He shouted, waving his arms about wildly, causing Peter to lose his balance and fall onto Tony's chest with an adorable 'oof'.

"Tony, first I'll always want you, and you'll be at home with me, not a retirement home! Tony Freaking Stark hanging out with a bunch of old karaoke singers? Psh, yeah right." Tony tried to interrupt, but Peter refused to let him talk, pressing his finger to the others lips.

He hadn't thought about what this dating would lead to, that it meant them serious enough to talk about marriage, but Peter and wanted it, someday, he just didn't realise Tony wanted it.

"And second, we'll be long married by then, Stark." He joked, kissing his love, just as Tony had to him.

"R-Really?" Tony asked meekly,

"Y-You'd think about marrying me... now?" Peter shrugged nonchalantly,

"Well, no... not now, but like, when I'm twenty one or twenty three or somethin'..." He trailed off nervously,

"Peter." He looked up, Tony had never called him that,

"I know you just said not now, but will you... will you promise to marry me when we get there." Peter nods,

"Well, yeah, but have you even-" Tony opened a Tiffany's silk red box, and laying in all its simplistic glory, a shining gold band attached a shining red diamond.

"Bu-T-St-I-" Peter stuttered,

"How much did this cost?" Peter suddenly blurted,

"It's a red diamond, yeah? That's like... eight hundred thousand! And that's huge and... Tony! Tony tell me this didn't cost more than like... a million, which by the way is too much, I can't take it! A promise ring should be like... a hundred bucks... an engagement ring should be like... a thousand, or two or... Tony!" He rambled on and on, becoming more and more flustered,

"Pete-"

"But it's like, a lot of money and... oh my god! That's for me? Aren't you-"

"Peter!" The said boy froze,

"I don't know what to say." He whispered, afraid to annoy Tony,

"Just say yes baby." He murmured, still holding out the ring,

"Yes! Yes of course! Of course!" Peter threw his arms around his love, feeling the ring being slipped onto his finger before leaning down and boldly pressing his lips to Tony's,

"Mhm..." The kiss escalated quickly, Peter laughing as Tony kissed down his neck, discarding of Peter's shirt across the room,

"Hah, our shirts are getting friendly." Tony joked, as the two lay on top of each other,

"We better catch up then."


	10. I’m sorry Petey

-IronDad & Spiderson

-Ace!Peter

"Hey Pete." It was Steve and Bucky. No one else got up at seven other than them three, and Peter was only up because he had to go to school.

His phone tinged in his pocket, it was a group chat, so he ignored it, it could probably wait.

Putting his phone down on the table; it lit up a few times before silencing,

"There are some pop tarts on the counter. Already toasted." Bucky said, him and Steve sitting down on the table,

"Hey Peter, someone's calling you." Steve called,

"It's umm... Spideychelle?" He asked, confused, and Peter instantly slid back into the room, grabbing his phone, and pressing answer,

"Hello?" He asked, confused, MJ never called him,

"I'm in crisis." She said bluntly,

"So like... you need a pencil? Or a mirror?" He asked, referring to her crisis drawings,

"Ugh! You're so dumb Peter, look at your texts next time-" She sighed from the other end of the phone,

"I need a ride to school, I was too busy organising our Decathlon arrangements to catch the bus." Peter rolled his eyes,

"And you called me? For what reason, I don't even own a car."

"Figure it out, loser."

"What's with the loser? Is this some twisted way of saying thank you?"

"Why would I be trying to say thank you? You haven't picked me up yet."

"But I don't-"

"Twenty minutes loser, you know my address." Peter heard a beep on the other side- MJ hanging up.

"Ooh, does Peter have a girlfriend?"

/////////////////////////////////////

Gwen had come over, they were doing their history project together, as it was eachother or two of Flash's goons.

They chose eachother for obvious reasons.

"Hey guys, this is Gwen." Peter grumbled as he came inside, Gwen smiling as she followed behind,

"The girl you picked up on Tony's car?" Steve asked, grinning,

"No."

"Who'd you pick up in Stark's car?" Gwen asked curiously,

"MJ, she was in crisis." Gwen nodded, braking a smile

"She need a pencil and mirror too?"

"That's what I said!" He grinned, shaking his head,

"So, Gwen and I are going to work on our history project." He said innocently,

"Sure mate, be safe." Clint joked from his perch in the top corner of the room, watching the two go,

"She's totally his girlfriend."

/////////////////////////////////////

"Come on, Gwendolyn." Peter teased, sitting, laughing with her on his bed,

"OWCH!" He shouted as she threw a fist into his stomach,

"Come on Gwyneth, I'll take you home." He offered, and she nodded, grabbing her binder and following him back into the living area,

"So what's with the Gwyneth?" She asked, and he shrugged,

"Dunno Gwendoline." He shrugged, switching names again,

"Stop it Petey!" She hit him again,

"Jeez Woman, you're as bad as MJ. Why don't you go and hit your boyfriend?" He whined,

"Harry is NOT my boyfriend Parker!" She growled, before getting a text,

"Second thoughts...?" Peter teased, he knew who it was,

"I want all the details!" He called as she got into the elevator, Pepper coming into the room behind him,

"No way in hell Parker!" She called, still walking,

"I'll break down that wall yet, Gwyneth!" He shouted at her receding figure,

"Good luck Petey!" The elevator doors closed and Peter turned around with a goofy grin, excited for his friends,

"She's so his girlfriend." Sam said, walking from the kitchen and into the private areas, not even looking towards them.

/////////////////////////////////////

"Yeah Liz, I miss you too." He said, laying across the sofa in Bruce's lab, Natasha and Bruce himself across from him at a desk,

"Of course you do- your only friend is Ned."

"Oh! You haven't met Harry yet, have you, and his girlfriend Gwen."

"No, who is he?"

"My childhood friends, they're a power couple if I've ever seen one."

"Hey Peter, Liz has to have dinner with her cousins and aunt now, she'll call you later."

"Hey Mr. Toomes, I'll call you later Liz, there aren't enough hours in the day to chat with you."

"Stuff it Peter, Bye."

"Bye."

He sat up, wandering out of the room, hearing Natasha and Bruce's mutterings,

"She's totally his girlfriend."

/////////////////////////////////////

"So kid, the group are all pestering me about your girlfriend." Tony said, and Peter nearly choked on his drink- why had they mentioned it to Tony?

"I-I don't have a girlfriend."

"You break up?"

"I've never had a girlfriend." Tony paused for a moment,

"What about MJ or whatever?"

"I'm not exactly her type." Peter grumbled,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked, confused,

"It means, I'm not a girl." Oh. Tony nodded,

"And Gwen is dating Harry." Peter continued, almost in a scattered rant,

"And Liz... I'm not into her." Tony nodded along,

"As in? What, you're gay? 'Cuz kid, that's completely okay, in fact, like dude, I'm not completely straight." He admitted,

"N-No... I mean... kind of... Tony, I'm a Gay Asexual." They both stared into each others eyes almost unblinkingly,

"So... how does that... work?"

"Well, I like boys, I date boys, obviously, I mean, I just don't want to have... sex with anyone. Like, I'm uncomfortable even kissing them to be honest." He paused,

"I'm sorry." His huge brown puppy eyes looked about ready to burst into tears, and had Tony a strong sense of guilt and want to protect his kid,

"C'mere, let's watch Star Wars or something." He said, taking Peter into a huge bear hug, their father-son emotions loud and proud, and that night, Peter had more fun than he'd had in months, with his Dad.


	11. Pietro better run... fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so this is a new perspective on Avengers one-shots and I don't know if I'll do more but here, I wrote it, so, have it...

-OC point of view

-Flirting

I stood in the living room, tapping my foot anxiously, Thor couldn't get here fast enough.

He was taking forever with his lover- Jane Foster, and promised to be back from they day by eleven pm.

It's eleven thirty nine.

Nearly forty minutes late.

I wanted to go back to Asgard promptly. Loki promised to teach me some new spells, and Lady Sif promised to teach me some new combat moves.

I was so excited to wear my armour again, I knew it was all later out for me on my bed in Asgard.

But for the moment, I wore black skin-tight shorts under a plaid skirt, with a simple black shirt tucked into it.

On my feet were tall black socks and white trainers.

Yes, I know, sounds very normal, but I had been coached successfully by Lady Wanda and Lady Pepper (who both insisted the formalities were not necessary on Midgard) in the ways of women's fashion here.

It helped take my mind of Thor and whatever him and his new Lady were up to.

I shouldn't be jealous, or angry, my mother had been dead a long time, but I had never met this Lady Jane, so I couldn't help but be annoyed at her, especially when Thor forgets about me because of it.

"Hello?" I blinked, turning my head from staring blankly at the elevator.

It was an (extremely attractive) white haired boy, with an interesting accent,

"Hi." I said, before my emotions kicked in and I smiled at him,

"I'm Wren." He nodded,

"Pietro." A handsome name, I thought,

"Well, it's nice to meet another handsome face." I internally cringed- I sounded so naive.

Fortunately, he found it amusing,

"Nice to meet a pretty little birdie." He replied, a devilish smirk on his lips,

"Look, Thor's back!" I turned again, my mind reeling with all these entrances and exits to this room.

It was Clint, Laura and their three children.

The three rushed out, even-though I knew it was very much last their bedtimes, and began to ask him to play, or pick them up, or use his hammer.

"Hello Pietro, Son Of Max." Thor gestured himself towards my previous company, who was now standing closer to me.

Strange. I hadn't realised he'd come closer.

"Yeah, I'm just with Wren." He put his hand on my shoulder, nodding to himself,

"Bye-bye birdie." He joked, kissing the back of my hand he had grasped, before speeding away, and suddenly I knew what his superpower was.

Needless to say, Thor, was mad.

Mad a boy had flirted with his daughter in front of him.

Pietro better run very fast.


	12. Inside the Stone

-Infinity War based

-No ships

It had been days since the snap.

The world was in chaos.

But the world inside the ring even more so.

Peter reformed alone, as he had been on Titan, and the trailed along the distorted dimension towards the few distant shapes he could see in the horizon.

"ARGHH!" He felt a weight on his shoulders and suddenly his cheek was pressed to the ground- whatever it was,

"Hey! Hey!" Peter shouted, trying to get them to see reason,

"Ugh." He recognised the voice- Peter Quill.

"You scared us kid." He patted the younger Peter on the shoulder, making him flinch away,

"Kid? Who's this newbie?" Sam Wilson asked, looking away from Bucky and Wanda,

"I-I'm Peter Parker, I was... I was with Mr. Stark." The avengers all looked to his outfit,

"You're the spider kid." Bucky pointed out,

"Y-Yeah... Spiderman! That's me." They nodded, a man in a panther-suit looking only vaguely distressed for the seriousness of the situation they were in.

"We just have to hope they get us out." Panther-man said, he had an accent, Peter heard, who was this guy?

He didn't have much time to dwell on that fact, when Strange floated up to them, his cloak in tatters, but still working,

"Come, See this." He gestured to the side, and exchanging glances, they all slowly began to walk, following Strange.

It wasn't far, they could see the cocoon in the distance and Quill freaked out when he saw who was inside.

A girl with green skin and dark brown, red ombré hair.

She was in a stuff position,

"GAMORA!" Quill shouted, pressing his hands to the cocoon,

"GAMORA!" He shouted, kicking against the side, trying to wake the girl,

"She can't hear you." Strange said calmly,

"I've already tried. She's powering Thanos' use of the stone." He said, gesturing to the roots going into the floor and sky of the distorted world around them.

"What?" Quill looked desperate, and angry,

"You have to take the life of one you love to get the soul stone."

"I am Groot." Sam jumps at the small tree, who walks forwards to Quill, his leaves dropping as he presses his hand to the cocoon.

"Thanos loved her? What she his secret wife or somethin' messed up?" Sam asked, earning harsh looks from the Guardians of the Galaxy,

"His daughter." Peter said, making everyone look at him like he was crazy,

"Right? His daughter?" He asked Quill, who nodded,

"And now we can only group together all those in here, and hope that Thanos is defeated." Bucky mused bitterly,

"I am Groot."


	13. Father’s Day

-IronDad & Spiderson

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please! Please! Pleeeeease!" Tony sighed, Peter had been in low spirits as Father's Day was this Sunday, but immediately after Tony invited him to spend Father's Day with him, Peter had been begging to knew where they were going or what they were doing,

"Honestly, I'd have thought you a child." Tony huffed, having to actively turn away from Peter's puppy-dog eyes he knew he wouldn't be able to resist,

"I am a child Mr. Stark! But I'm your child! I'm the child that wants to know what your doing with him for Father's Day!" He begged, latched onto Tony's arm,

"Don't look at me like that, you're going to make me feel bad!" He grumbled, walking them into the living room,

"But please! Tell me where we're going! Please Dad!" Peter instantly stopped his constant begging as soon as the word slipped from his mouth,

"I-Ugh..." Tony looked up at him in hope,

"Peter... what did you just say?" He blinked, eyes widening,

"I-What? I said Tony, s-sorry Mr. Stark, won't happen again... Mr. Stark." He rambled, doing a salute, before cringing to himself, blushing and looking down, other arms stiff boards at his sides,

"Kid... did you call me Dad?"

"No. Of course not Mr. Stark!" Peter shouted, alarm making his arm-hairs bristle,

"Because I can get FRIDAY to replay-"

"I'm sorry!" He cried out suddenly, the both of them freezing; locking eyes,

"It... I'm taking you to the private forensic labs of the compound... son." He raised his arms awkwardly, shaking ever so slightly from nerves and fear of being rejected, even though at the time, he would have blamed it on the four cups of coffee he'd had prior.

Peter looked from arm to arm cautiously- confused.

Was this a hug?

Was this another 'open the door' moment?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and threw himself into Tony's arms, wrapping his own around the man,

"Thank you so much... Dad."

"No problem kiddo."


	14. Prom Night

-Spiderchelle

-IronDad & Spiderson (I guess?)

-MJ has a little brother because that's adorable. Just think about his cuteness.

Peter tapped his foot continuously against the laminate flooring he was almost positive cost more than his apartment.

He stared at himself in the mirror, brushing an invisible crinkle out of his pristine white dress shirt.

He sighed, taking a long, deep breath.

A light knock came at his door, and he looked up-

"Hey Pete, how's it going?" Tony. He'd been the one to purchase his suit, and he was eternally grateful, other than the fact that it had pretence that he'd have a part in his prom night.

He didn't want to go to prom, and MJ just considered it an obnoxious night of loud music and a reason to excuse getting drunk.

They planned to go, to hang out with Ned, before leaving and going to the movies or a diner. They both liked the sound of that.

Nonetheless, Tony insisted on buying the suit.

"Fine." He finally mumbled, readjusting his red tie to be more centred than it already was,

"Kid, calm down, you'll be fine." Tony tried to calm his nerves, but it didn't work.

"Okay. Sure." He glanced towards the clock- he needed to leave in order to pick MJ up in time.

"I have to-"

"Go. Yes. Here." Tony placed a single key in his palm. The one to his Lykan Hypersport. Oh god. Peter paled.

What if he crashed it?

It was a three million dollar car.

"Mr. Stark, honestly I-"

"I insist." Tony ended the discussion by stepping back, leaving Peter a pathway to the door,

"Knock them dead, kiddo." Peter nodded, walking forwards nervously,

"Not literally. Metaphorically!" He heard Tony call teasingly as he turned the corner, and it lifted his mood significantly- it was all going to be smooth sailing, he promised himself.

To keep this promise, he tentatively got into the car, closed the door as light as possible, and sat contemplating whether he should just grab one of the older cars keys and take that.

He shook his head, Tony was probably watching in the security feed laughing to himself at how awkward he was boing.

This was just MJ. She didn't care what car he took. Likely, she wouldn't even bat an eyelid at the car. If anything, she'd scorn and mutter something about entitlement.

He shook his head to dispel the thoughts, and pressed the key into the ignition, driving off, out of the private garage complex and onto the road, staying well within the speed limit.

Just because he had a sports car, doesn't mean he had to break the law whilst driving it.

MJ lived close-ish to school, about ten minutes away, on the other side from Stark Towers, so as he passed the gymnasium building, he saw a few early-birds and organisers milling about.

Don't think about it. It'll all go fine. Peter promised himself as he turned onto MJ's block, pulling up in a convenient space, just a few steps down from her door.

Stepping out, he realised he forgot to turn the car off. Blushing deeply, he struggled to eat the stuff new key out, and thoroughly embarrassed, even though no one was watching, he left the ignition running, but closed the door, and walked hesitantly up to MJ's house.

He knocked a few little raps and instantly the modern grey door flew back so far it nearly flew off its hinges.

Surprised not to find MJ, or her parents (or people who resemble adults, he'd never actually met her parents yet) he found a little boy.

He was probably six or seven, and he was the cutest little thing, with messy brown hair shaking about, and huge green eyes.

Peter couldn't stop himself from smiling,

"Who are you?" The boy asked, frowning and cocking his head, his lips stick in a pout,

"I'm Peter, Peter Parker. Who're you?" The boy opened his mouth to reply, but loud footsteps coming down the stairs was heard, along with a loud call,

"Jasper! We have talked about opening to door to strangers!" It was a man, presumably MJ's father,

"Hello?" He looked Peter up and down with a questionable look,

"Hello sir, I'm here-"

"Finally! Peter, you're a whole forty three seconds late." MJ. She slumped into his view from what was seemingly the kitchen, a flowing red dress and black ankle boots on, her hair done in a cascade of half up, half down ringlets,

"Sorry. I-Umm... Tony... well-"

"I'm assuming you're ready, loser?" She asked with a deadpan,

"Yes." He smirked, before MJ's father cut in again,

"Michelle, could you please introduce me to this boy?"

"Boy? Oh, Michelle!" It was a kind looking woman who rushed out of the kitchen, grinning like a Cheshire Cat,

"Hello! I'm Mrs Jones, call me Mom." She pulled Peter into a bone-crushing hug,

"Oh- I-I'm Peter Parker." He huffed out once she had at last let go,

"You look so smart, where are you two going?" She rambled,

"Prom." MJ shrugged, turning and grabbing a small black bag that lay on top of the radiator,

"Prom? Michelle! Why didn't you tell us?" Her father demanded, Jasper squirming on his hip,

"Didn't see a reason to." She shrugged,

"But that's not the point!" Her mother argued,

"Yes it is. I don't even want to go. Neither does Peter. We're planning on seeing movie." She mumbled the last part, before looking up at Peter quizzically,

"How did you get here. You don't own a car." She paused, looking pained,

"You didn't take the bus?" She asked,

"I didn't." He promised, taking a step back from the door and pointing to his sports car,

"Tony insisted I take it." I shrugged, as her Dad gaped,

"Well, we'll be off then." MJ pushes me out of the doorway harshly and kicked it closed behind her, taking a long, deep sigh,

"You have no idea how lucky you are he didn't start fanboying over that car."


	15. Sassy Wedding Rehersal

-IronDad & Spiderson

-Reused phrase from my other one-shot 'cuz I liked it

-Pepperony

"Mr. Stark!" Peter called, walking out of the changing room at last,

"Good, looking good kid." Tony said, standing against the wall, only glancing up from his phone screen to Peter occasionally,

"I still don't see why I'm your best man... what about Happy?" He asked, admiring himself in the mirror,

"Because Hap said no." Peter grinned,

"I gotta say Mr. Stark... for this suit, I'm kind of glad." Tony finally looked up, a grin mirroring Peter's forming on his lips,

"Yup. Always making you suits, let's go." He began to walk away, up the stairs towards where Pepper and a few others were waiting.

Peter had never actually met any of the other Avengers, except for Bruce, who he had geeked out with a few times prior.

He wouldn't be surprised if Natasha Romanov knew who he was, after all, she was a super-spy and SHIELD Agent!

Realising suddenly Tony had begun to walk up the stairs, he jogged after him, his hair falling slightly out of place again, much to his dismay.

"Keep up underoos!" Tony teased, holding open the door, the two ducking through into the reception,

"Tony! Took you long enough!" Pepper's voice came out of nowhere,

"Peter! I've missed you, honey." Two arms pulled Peter into a tight hug for a moment, before letting him go.

Slightly dazed, Peter only smiled,

"You too." He refrained from calling her Mom, or Aunt Pepper in front of the crowd, at least until they got to know him a little,

"Guys, this is my best man, Peter, kid, these are the Avengers." Tony mumbled, already playing on his phone,

"H-Hi..." Peter looked at his shiny black shoes with a meek expression,

"Steve Rogers." A blond man stepped forwards, and they shook,

"Bucky Barnes."

"Clint Barton."

"Laura Barton."

"Romanov."

"Hi, Peter." Bruce ended the introductions with a friendly smile,

"You know the kid?" Clint asked bluntly,

"Yeah, he's a genius, this kid can rival Tony's intellect." Suddenly Tony looked up, knowing he was being talked about, and now caring about the conversations

"Who's a genius? I hope me, this is my wedding rehearsal." Peter rolled his eyes, and Pepper tried to hide her laugh,

"Don't sass me kid, I've got enough for the both of us."

Peter simply grinned,

"Oh, it's on, underoos." Tony placed his phone back in his pocket threateningly,

"What, at your wedding rehearsal that Pepper would literally kill you if you messed up?" Peter asked, acting innocent,

"The cheek!" Throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation, everyone in the room chorused a laugh, Tony throwing his arm around Peter's shoulders, pulling his to his side,

"I swear, if you weren't my kid, I'd have blasted you with the suit." He joked, making Peter laugh all the more, Tony ruffling his hair good-naturedly,

"DAD! You're going to mess it up again!" He whined, ducking away from the older man,

"Dad?" The two turned slowly, dragging out the suspense, looking to the Avengers, than each other, to the Avengers and each other again.

This was going to be a long explanation.


	16. SPIDER! (Pt1)

-Domestic Avengers

-IronDad and Spiderson (ish)

-300 words, sorry it's short

The Avengers has only just met Peter. They thought he was too young to be fighting, but any kid that could make the Tony Stark quit drinking and smile after what happened, they liked.

But what Tony and Peter hadn't said, was about his alter ego- Spiderman.

That was something the two decided to have fun revealing...

"So, what do you think? Like... should I just walk in... on the ceiling?" Peter asked Tony from where he sat, lounging on a web-hammock in the corner of his private lab,

"No. It needs to be big kid, like... extravagant." Tony span on his chair to face Peter, his brow furrowed in concentration,

"Ooh! Oh oh oh!" Peter shot up in his hammock, accidentally slamming his head against the ceiling,

"OH MY JEEZ!" He shouted, flopping back down into his webs with a grunt.

Tony simply laughed, shaking his head,

"You're too innocent." Peter could only glare,

"I had an idea!" He whined, kicking his feet towards Tony angrily,

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well..."

Tony looked into the darkened living room. The Avengers were all dotted around the three sofas, watching the flashing images of the film on the huge TV screen.

He smirked to himself, this was the perfect setting.

Peter was good at this!

He quickly pressed send on the text he had waiting on his phone. It read,

Go, Go Power Rangers!

Obviously, he came up with that sarcastic comment on a mission, and now seemed like the perfect time to initiate it once again.

I'm just a few moments, Peter, dressed in all black, crawled across the ceiling.

This was going to be good.

Tony stayed silent until he saw Peter poised above them, his face red like he was about to crack up.

Better hurry up then, Tony thought, and taking a long, deep breath, the exhaled it in the loudest shout he had ever made,

"SPIDER!"


	17. SPIDER! (Pt2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their reactions were requested, so here we go people!

-All warnings from PT1 apply  
-Mild to average swearing

Sam lept into the air.

Wanda shrieked.

Scott muffled himself in a pillow.

Steve stumbled forwards, face planting.

Natasha grabbed a gun from under the sofa.

Clint and Bucky threw themselves together, knelt over the sofa arm.

And Tony laughed.

He laughed so hard, he fell to his butt, barely propping himself up on his elbows, kicking his feet out, his face so red from lack of air and pure ecstasy that Peter dropped down from his position on the ceiling, earning another round of surprised shrieks, and knelt down beside him.

"Umm... Tony?" Peter asked awkwardly, poking him in the side, but that only made him laugh more- he just couldn't stop.

FRIDAY better have recorded that at a good angle.

"Oh... my GOD PETER!" Clint screamed in frustration, clearly embarrassed,

"Don't worry doll, I liked you screaming." Bucky wiggled his eyebrows seductively, making Clint go almost as red as Tony, and turn half away awkwardly,

"Shut up, cyborg." He grumbled, and Peter wore the most shit-eating grin he could naturally make without cosmetic surgery,

"That was... so fucking GREAT." Tony finally managed to collect himself enough to huff out his approval,

"YouTube here we go!" He teased, his eyes glinting in the darkness of the room,

"But... how the hell Tony! Don't make random tech like that!" Steve growled, referring to what he thought was how Peter stayed on the ceiling, having pulled himself off the ground, though he still had a few pieces of dropped popcorn in his hair.

He looked like a bozo.

And Peter freaking loved it.

"Not tech, man." Peter raised his hands, empty and ungloved,

"Then how?" Scott asked, confused, he had no idea what he was in for,

"Yeah, I'm Spider-Man." Peter confessed, helping Tony up, the two of them standing, unable to hold their giddiness inside, they had scored so well on this one.

"Я знал это!" (I knew it!)  
Wanda suddenly burst out, before smirking at Natasha and quieting down yet again,

"Stark-" Sam began, pointing a finger dangerously at him,

"I love this kid!" He raised his arms widely, in a friendly gesture, and the Avengers cheered, engulfing Peter in a huge hug.

Peter was happy they had accepted him as one of their own, but no one could convince him otherwise that they had tried multiple times to smother him during that group hug in revenge for that prank.

Needless to say, the Avengers got very famous on YouTube, and not just for saving the world.


	18. Real Name Please

-Prompt Based  
(Prompt based ones will be smol)  
-No Peter... sorry

Tony sighed, standing, and watching the new Avengers troop through the doors.

"Right." He clapped his hands together, catching their attention, and knocking them out of their awe,

"Let's make a line- yup." Tony popped his 'p' and pulled up his StarkPad, which was resting comfortably on his forearm,

"So, let's make your Tower and Avengers ID card." He paused, bringing up the application and typing in the three access codes,

Spider-baby

Waka-Waka-Wakanda

And

Iron-Pooptriate

He grinned- he was so creative, it was genius.

(Pepper had obviously complained profusely about them, Peter had blushed at the first one, and Rhodes had just walked away silently)

"Okay then." It was the wizard, Tony vaguely remembered him from a battle, and on Titan.

He gulped, suppressing the memories, before looking to the bearded, floating-cape wizard.

"Doctor Strange." He said seriously, but Tony just couldn't, and cracked a smirk,

"No." He said bluntly,

"Nonononono... I mean, your actual name." Tony told him, tapping yet again on his pad and bringing up the blank boxes he needed to fill out.

The wizard just stared him down blankly, ever so slightly irritated.

The kid had said that to him too.

He grunted, but continued anyways,

"Stephen." He began, and watched Tony type it in,

"Okay..." He needed a last name, or the ID wouldn't be valid,

"...Strange." He ended, about to turn away,

"Did you even HEAR what I just said?" Tony shouted, exasperated,

"Mr. Stephen, I need your last name!" He called at the retreating man.

Stephen paused.

Oh no he didn't.

He did not just call him Mr.


	19. N.O. Spells No!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been requested to do some FrostIron, and I instantly thought of Lokitty...

-FrostIron

Tony looked Loki up and down, one eyebrow raised, in a deadpan, sarcastic sort of look, more than he usually does.

Loki stood across the desk from him, his arms crossed adamantly and his weight resting on one hip.

"N.O. Spells no." Tony said sternly, but did not move an inch from his position at the desk,

"Y.E.S. Spells yes, mortal." Loki rolled his eyes, shifting his weight to the other hip and looking down on Tony with an innocently evil gleam in his eyes.

"Mortal? What, so I've downgraded from 'love' to 'Mortal' now? I want a refund." Tony couldn't help but make a joke, it was his most natural defence, but it didn't seem to help his point, so he bit his lip, stopping himself from continuing,

"Tony." Loki sighed, clicking his tongue, as if in disappointment,

"Loki." Tony copied his tone mockingly,

"I. Want. A. Cat." Loki said. Now it was Tony's time to roll his eyes,

"I know. But we're not getting one!" He raised his voice,

"Why not? Give me a reason." Loki pushed,

"A valid one." He continued,

"Fine." Tony huffed,

"You have to water them, and give them dust baskets and imagine the state of my hard wood panelling!" Tony waved his arms around wildly, knocking Dum-E to the side, back where he came from at the door.

Loki blatantly ignored Tony's first point, internally scoffing at his boyfriend's annoying disregard for serious situations,

"They're called litter boxes Tony! And they don't go everywhere." Loki argued, making the other glare, and flop backwards into the chair behind him,

"What would you even name it? Lokitty?" Tony asked, grabbing a screwdriver with his left hand, and a palette knife with his right, going back to the project he had been working on before Loki had ambushed him (for the second time) about getting a cat,

"For Odin's sakes Tony, you can name the cat! I don't care!" Loki was slowly giving up, his boyfriend refused to be reasonable with the situation, and always defaulted to tinkering in his lab for hours after their conversation-turned-argument,

"Really?" Tony had this suspicious tone to his voice, but Loki was just so glad to end their standoff, against his better judgement, he agreed,

"Thank you, love." Loki dipped down, pressing his lips firmly to Tony's, smiling into the kiss for a moment, before pulling back,

"I should agree with you more often!" Tony called, grinning as Loki turned away to leave,

"We're dressing it up in an eyepatch for Halloween and calling it Nick Furry!"


	20. Dr. Stephanie Rogers (WW2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, this is set during WW2, Stephanie is Pre-Serum, but Bucky has received it. He is Captain America, but when Stephanie gets the serum later once Bucky falls off the train, she takes on Captain America in his honour. And it turns out he commissioned Howard for a suit for her. Aka, now they both have serum and Bucky becomes the Winter Soldier. That’s it. It’s a fanfic premise I’ve been messing about with, and I’ve seen some similar, but not exactly the same. Anyways! On with the One-shot!

-Stucky Genderbend  
-One cuss in the whole chapter

Bucky smiled tightly and nodded at Agent Carter, hoping she’d just be on her way, but she came over, and sat at his side.

“You okay?” She asked slowly and softly, very uncharacteristic of her, only making Bucky shoot her a grin,

“Honestly, Carter, I’m a big boy, I’ll get over it.” He told her, staring off into the rainy camp, pulling his coat ever so slightly closer to himself,

“I know, but, I’m in charge of your welfare, so I have to ask.” She sighed, sitting back, further under the cover of the stage from the rain,

“And?” Bucky asked teasingly, waiting for her to say it.

She rolled her eyes, but opened her south again to speak,

“-And I care about you, Barnes.” She ended, hitting his arm lightly,

“CAPTAIN BARNES!”

The shout came, and suddenly, the two joking friends became blank soldiers, standing to attention.

It was moments like these that Bucky remembered they were at war, and thought of his Steph on the front lines, fighting to save every life in the trenches.

He wanted to protect her- that’s why he was doing this.

“There’s a strategy meeting in tent o’ four. Get down there before I kick you down!” Philips bellowed, not saving any remorse for Bucky, who didn’t take it personally and turned away from Agent Carter, and towards the tents.

“HALT!” Bucky dropped his leg, only turning his head to the side where Phillips stood,

“What was that?” Philips asked, almost mockingly, his red glinting in amusement,

“Yessir!” Bucky replied strongly, trying his hardest not to laugh as Philips turned his own head away slightly to speak to Agent Carter,

“I want Dr. Rogers in my office in the next to minutes or I’ll fire her!” He practically screamed again, and Bucky felt his muscles all tense up,

“Sir?” Bucky found his lips forming the words before he knew what to do with them,

“What Barnes?” Phillips asked dangerously, glaring him down,

“Dr. Rogers-“

“Is a girl. You have a problem with that?” Phillips was obviously becoming irritated, and Agent Cater was staring him down indifferently, so he simply shook his head quickly, and began to walk away again.

Of course he didn’t have a problem with it!

And if this Dr. Rogers was who he thought she was- Bucky looked over at T4, the infirmary, before looking back towards where he was going and faltering completely.

Just two paces from him, standing, gaping really, at him, was the small, lithe and scruffy girl he knew from Brooklyn.

She looked older, more mature, her blonde hair cut dead straight and at her shoulders, her blue eyes seemed darker, but she was evidently fitter and stronger, holding two large metal pails full to the brim with sloshing water.

He blinked, almost afraid she wouldn’t be there when he did so, but she was still stood stock still across from him.

His face found a smile, not his usual, tight grin, but a warm, genuine gesture, looking her up and down.

She was wearing a loose undershirt- one of his, splattered with blood at the rim, and specks of grime, her trousers too long and rolled up at the ends, with large black boots he knew were stuffed with newspaper.

She looked so similar, yet so different.

“Steph?” His voice rang out in his ears, and the pails were dropped to the ground, arms suddenly encasing his torso.

On any other occasion, he’d have been annoyed at the transfer of sweat or dirt to his Captain America suit, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, and instead, brought his arms to wrap around her carefully, as if he might accidentally break her.

“Steph.” He cried quietly into her ear, sure this time,

“Buck! Oh, Bucky!” She cried back, louder than him, burying herself further into their embrace,

“I love you.” She mumbled, her sweet, soft voice distorted by the fabric of his suit,

“Oh, Steph... I love you too.” Bucky admitted, his fists clenching in happiness, uncaring that he could feel the intent gazes of Agent Carter and Phillips on his back.

“I missed you so- and! Oh, and you haven’t met any of the guys! Oh they’ll love you! We’re all going to the lines tomorrow, and they promised you they’d watch out for me! And I can’t wait! And oh, Bucky! Bucky I’ve done so much, and helped so much! And Erskine, he was my mentor and-“ She rambled on and on, unable to stop herself, pulling away from the hug to speak, gesturing wildly about.

But Bucky didn’t care what she was saying, he’d try his hardest to remember it later, now was the time for just looking, admiring his love.

She was beautiful in that raggedy, boyish way that sent every man reeling. She was different in the best way possible to Bucky.

“Dr. Rogers.” Phillips interrupted her, and Bucky shot him an accusing glance, he’d missed Stephanie’s voice, and he wanted to hear more,

“Oh. Phillips, hi... err- sir.” She mumbled, doing a half-hearted salute before silencing,

“You and Captain Barnes are aquatinted?” Agent Carter asked quietly,

“Acquainted? Buck, what’d you tell them about me?” She teased, elbowing his side lightly,

“Nothing, doll.” Bucky rolled his eyes, the pet-name making her glare harshly, but Bucky just wanted to say it again, and he knew secretly she liked it,

“We’re not just acquainted.” Bucky continued,

“Dr. Rogers is my fiancé.” He said, looking at Agent Carter expectantly, he didn’t know how she would react,

“Huh.” Was all she reciprocated,

“Mhm. Now, I have to go, Dernier has some medicine to be taking.” Stephenie said sadly, picking up her pails yet again,

“Let me help.” Bucky instantly said, expecting to be handed a bucket,

“No. I’ve got this Buck, go rest.”

He blinked cluelessly, unsure of how to reply, before nodding and slinking off. Stephanie had always accepted help from him before, and vice-versa, so what made this time different?

He shrugged it off and sat under the edge of T9, staring down the blank doorway to the tent Steph had disappeared into.

“Don’t be so down.” He looked towards his bunkmate, Gabe,

“She’s a woman in a man’s job, I say her get on with it and prove the doubting assholes wrong.” Gabe grinned, flopping down onto her pillow,

“Yeah.” Bucky sighed, laying his own head down to rest, disappearing easily into dreams of his love.

And some point during the night, when he was half-delirious, he felt a dip in the bed, grinning as Stephanie’s tiny frame curled in beside him.

“I love you so much Bucky.” She has mumbled in his ear, as he groggily trier his best to respond, though it came out as incoherent mumbles.

But it was enough for both of them to sleep well.


	21. Bloody Noses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request! Yay!  
> Also make sure you watch the Avengers: Endgame trailer!

-IronDad & Spiderson  
-Mild Swearing  
-Post Infinity War

There was a constant dull buzz of chatter in the Compound, despite it being windy and rain-filled Friday.

All the staff, agents, and residents alike, were on a punctual schedule.

Why?

The 'Rogue Avengers' as the press had dubbed them, were returning.

Cleaners were in and out of rooms they hadn't unlocked for years, dusting, sweeping, tidying up for their old bosses.

Tony however, was holed up in his lab, all but knocked out cold, sprawled at a precarious angle across a leaning desk chair and the arm of his sofa, snoring heavily.

It had been days since he'd last slept, the anxiety chewing away at him.

Pepper was still away, finalising legal documents such as passports, drivers licences etc of the Rogue Avengers, that had been flagged due to their criminal status. And he missed her.

He had Peter, obviously, and Harley was due a visit soon, but he really did miss her.

As he slept at three thirty pm, and the Rogue Avengers landed in their jet, Peter strolled in the door.

He was listening to music on his StarkPhone, his bag on his back, his hoodie and scarf his only defence from the hideous weather.

But very much like everyone else, he was in a good mood.

Flash had been off sick all week, so he hadn't been picked on, Ned got a new Star Wars Lego set they had built, MJ had been well... herself, and to top it all off, he was spending his whole weekend with Mr. Stark.

The perfect week, in his eyes.

"Hey Hap!" Peter called, waving at the man as he passed him, not paying much attention to who the said bodyguard was leading around,

"Kid! Kid come back here!" Suddenly, Peter was yanked to the side, Happy looming over him,

"Whaaat? I'm on a roll Mr. Hogan, it's been such a good week, and I got a perfect score on my code, and Ned got some legos, and man, I feel great!" He rambled, silenced by a slight cough from Happy,

"All the other interns and available staff have been called off to fix the generator, I need a tour guide." Peter frowned, cocking his head to the side, looking around Happy to the patiently waiting Rogue Avengers.

Peter thought he was about to see red.

They were the cause of Mr. Stark's Anxiety, all he wanted to do was shove his fist into-

"Peter." He blinked at Happy's voice,

"Go." Happy pushed him lightly towards the group,

"Fine! Thanks a lot Mr. Hogan." Peter grumbled, looking at the time on his StarkPhone.

He glared, he was already five minutes late!

At this rate, he'd never have time to get through all the Star Wars films!

Rolling his eyes at his own thoughts, he finally looked up to the Rogue Avengers, seeing them awkwardly staring back down at him,

"Where'd you want to go?" Peter asked, trying his best to be polite, as May had taught him,

"To-"

"Your living quarters? Great." Peter cut Steve Rogers off (Oh my god! I was just rude to Captain America!) and turned abruptly on his heel towards the elevator, standing inside and waiting impatiently for the group to follow.

"Where are the buttons?" Sam Wilson (Dear Jesus, I've just talked to two avengers!) asked,

"D-Mr. Stark doesn't believe in buttons." Peter mused,

"If you show your access card to the camera, it will verify your level and take you anywhere you are allowed." Peter explained,

"Junior is correct, shall I take you to the refurbished Avengers Communal Area?" FRIDAY's voice spoke,

"Don't call me that, and sure FRI." Peter replied, looking directly into the camera,

"Of course, Baby-Spider." She said after a moment,

"FRIDAY." Peter warned, silently hoping Mr. Stark hadn't programmed more than two stupid nicknames for him,

"Will that be all, Mr. Parker?" She asked, at last using his name,

"Yes, thanks." Was all Peter could say, before a the doors opened and the group stampeded out of the elevator, leaving him in the metaphorical dust, talking loudly about design, and technology and space.

"Huh?" Peter's spider-senses could heat the light pattering of bare feet, and the quiet groans and sniffling of Mr. Stark, going completely unnoticed by the others until he managed to stumble out and flop himself down on one of the three love seats,

"Argh... FRI, dim the light..." Mr. Stark waved his hands haphazardly about, as if by magic that would make the light disappear,

"Of course, Sir." FRIDAY replied, followed by a hum of electricity Peter was sure he was the only one to hear, as the windows dimmed and long shadows were cast into the room,

"Tony." Steve ground out deeply, his posture tense,

"Huh?" Tony's head rolled around, heavy purple bags evident under his eyes, even with the hours of sleep he'd just had,

"Tony!" It was Natasha Romanov (She's so cool! Oh god I'm going to explode with excitement!) stepping forwards, looking him up and down skeptically,

"Are you drunk?" She asked, seemingly unsure of her judgement,

"No!" Tony tried to defend himself, standing too quickly, and vertigo putting him back on his ass,

"Great." Wilson threw his arms up in exasperation,

"He's drunk. Tony, this is irresponsible. Am I right there's a girl in your bedroom?" Steve shooter madly,

"What?" Bucky (His metal arm is a mechanical marvel!) grunted, seemingly out of the loop of Tony's old ways,

"Hey!" Peter suddenly burst out, making every eye in the room turn to him. He couldn't take it anymore. Tony didn't deserve this. He was obviously fatigued and Peter knew enough about him that he could tell he wasn't drunk.

Mr. Stark had been sober eleven months and counting.

And he loves Pepper! More than anything!

"Kid, just go back to your supervisor." Steve put his hand out, trying to usher him away,

"NO! No, because Mr. Stark is my supervisor, and he's not got a girl, and he's not drunk!" Peter stepped in front of him heroically, crossing his arms in the most innocently angry look he possibly could muster,

"Peter..." Tony croaked, waving his hand about until it fell into place on his shoulder,

"What? Have I got something on me? Did I do something wrong? Do you need anything? Should I call Pepper? MJ! Did MJ write kick me on my back? Oh my god! Are you dying?" Even in his ditsy state, Tony managed to look unbelievably sarcastic,

"No. Pete... just, leave me to deal with this." Tony practically begged, not wanting his son involved in an argument between the Avengers,

"Dad! No!" Peter insisted, turning back to the Avengers with a hardened expression,

"Dad? So what, your the result of his one night stands? Bet he's guilty." Steve mumbled, and now, Peter really was seeing red.

He didn't even register that he was doing it, but all of a sudden, his fist connected with Steve's angry face, and the sound of the snap reverberated around the room,

"FUCK!" Steve shouted, clutching his bloodied, broken nose,

"Language..." Tony groaned, laughing despite himself.

And that, was how Steve learnt never to disrespect Tony in front of Peter Stark.


End file.
